


I only love you when I'm drunk

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drugs, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: Your long time friend Richard surprisingly asked you out on a real date which ends up with the two of you getting drunk and high what leads to Richard confessing something to you that you didn’t expect at all.





	

A/N: So this developed through a chat I had with a friend including Richard being drunk and all flirty and stuff. So parts of it go to her since she gave me some ideas. And the story is based on the song I only love you when I’m drunk from Richard which you should maybe listen to before reading this if you dont know the song ;)

out on a date. We’ve been friends over a year now; we directly got along so good with each other he was up for the most ridiculous stuff ever and it was amazing. I looked around if he was already in sight but I couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Dammit Speight.” I let out a small breath we actually wanted to meet 15 minutes ago and he was already late. Gladly the weather was good so I didn’t have to worry about my hair or anything else.

“You’re waiting for me Darlin?” A voice sounded behind me before he wrapped his strong arms around me pulling me into a tight hug earning a soft squeak from me. He let go of me after a few seconds so I could turn around to see him. Richard was wearing black jeans, a blue button down shirt and his light brown leather boots. He was looking good today actually when we went out he never wore button downs just normal shirts or sweaters.

“You’re late Assface.” I pouted slightly punching him against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know what to wear.” He responded with a little smile. “So wanna go?” He asked then wrapping his arm around my waist.

“You always look good. I brought the wine.” I told him holding the bottle in front of his face as we started walking to the next nearest bar. He took the bottle and read what was written on it. 

“Good choice.” Richard said with a big smile, handing the bottle back to me.

“Oh I also brought some weed.” I grinned pointing at my jeans pocket on which he responded with a laugh. 

“You’re the best Y/N.” The man next to me said pulling me a bit closer as we kept walking to our destination.

A few minutes later we reached the bar, Richard let go of my waist to open up the door for me. 

“Lady’s first.” He said as I slipped past him inside of the bar. It wasn’t a really big bar, there were some table standing around a little stage for music acts and counter with some bar stools in front of it. At the walls hung different posters of musicians and guitars, out of the speakers was blasting some rock Music. A few people were standing around in the room, some sitting at tables and some at the counter where a man around his thirties was serving drinks to the people and barmaid hushing around bringing drinks to the people that were sitting at the tables.

“Let’s get over there?” He asked pointing at a table with a corner bench which was a bit further away from the other tables so we had it quieter then. I agreed with his suggestion and followed him to the table. Placing the bottle of wine at the table I slipped into the booth before Richard followed me.

“Can I bring you guys anything?” The Barmaid asked us who reached our table a few minutes after we sat down. 

“We’ll take two beer and six shots of whiskey.” Richard told the young woman our order and she directly noted it on a little block. She nodded with a friendly smile before she left to get our drinks.

“I’m still a little bit surprised that you actually asked me out Speight.” I looked over at him and smiled a bit wondering what was going on in his head that he asked me out. We hang out together a lot but he never asked me out for a real date.

“I thought it would be a great idea.” He said softly stubbing his shoulder against mine. “Let’s just have a nice evening.” The barmaid was back sooner than we expected it. She placed two beers on the table together with six shots of whiskey before she walked away again.

“Right, let’s have a nice evening!” I said with a big smile taking one of the whiskey glasses and handing him one too. “Cheers!” We nudged our glasses together looking into each other’s eyes before we tossed our heads back the burning liquid floating down our throats directly followed by the other shots. The whiskey made both of us more relaxed; Richard had his arm around my shoulder slipping closer to me. I didn’t mind it, it was a good feeling having him so close.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?” He asked me his actions already told me that he was a bit tipsy from the whiskey.

“You’re drunk Speight.” I giggled at his statement but so was I. Taking a big sip from my beer I watched him a bit. I might have developed a few more than just friendship feelings for him over the past few month but I wasn’t sure about them, being with him was just an all around adventure.

“Even if so it doesn’t change how beautiful you are.” My friend told me looking down my body his eyes shortly stopping at my neckline. I was wearing a v-neck shirt which maybe showed a little too much. 

“Eyes up here Speight.” Placing a finger under his chin I pushed his head up so he was looking at me instead of my boobs. He took his beer bottle and drank more than half of it at once. 

“See you’re too beautiful.” He said placing his bottle at the Table again still looking into my eyes. I blushed a little this time knowing that he really meant it and not just said it for nothing. 

We had a few more shots of whiskey and some cocktails before we left the bar drunk but still having sober thoughts; at least one of us and it wasn’t Richard who kept flirting with me the whole time on our way back to his apartment.

“Darlin.” He said as we reached the house in which he lived, taking my hand he stopped me at the door.

“Yes?” I asked him a little bit flustered because of the sound that his voice took. He leaned forward until his lips almost touched mine. “We should go upstairs.” I whispered my eyes switching between his lips and eyes. Rich didn’t answer he cupped one hand around my face placing his lips on mine slowly kissing me. His lips were surprisingly soft the scruff of his beard was scratching against my lips but I didn’t mind. I slowly kissed him back before he pulled back from the kiss still staring at me for a few more seconds.

“God you’re so beautiful Y/N.” He whispered lacing his fingers with mine before we got inside making our way to the lift since his apartment was on the 5th floor and we were definitely too drunk to take the stairs. 

“Wine?” I asked him after I opened the bottle with a few issues taking a deep sip from it holding the bottle in front of his face after it. Grabbing the bottle he drank a huge sip from it a bit of the wine dripped from his lips which made me giggle. With my thumb I wiped the rest of the red liquid away. We stared at each other for a while until the sound of the lift reaching our floor brought us back into reality.

“Come!” I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the lift straightly walking or more stumbling over the floor to his apartment.

“Hey, Hey slow it down Babe.” He said almost spilling some of the wine on the floor. It took him a while to open the door which made me giggle. Together we walked into his apartment, it wasn’t that big but it was still quite beautiful. Straightly walking up to the couch I let myself fall down on it pulling out the tiny bag of weed I brought. 

“Do you have joint papers? Funnily I just brought the weed.” I laughed at myself more forgetting probably the most important stuff for this.

“Yeah right there on the table.” Richard responded while he tried to kick off his leather boots pointing at the table in front of me were also was standing a ashtray together with a piece of paper. 

“Do you need any help?” I asked my friend who still was busy trying to get off his left shoe before I started rolling the joint. After a few seconds I was done, heating up the joint after it I put it between my lips and dragged on it, inhaling the smoke. Richard finally got rid of his shoe before he finally joined me on the couch. 

“Here.” I passed him the joint exhaling the smoke again already feeling a bit of its affect. I slowly felt my whole body relaxing every single muscle went into chill mode. “Man that’s good stuff.” I said giggling a bit. Richard took a deep drag from it, inhaling it for a few seconds before he blew some rings into the air.

“Definitely some good shit right here.” He responded also laughing afterwards as he passed the joint back to me from which I took another deep drag.

After 10 minutes we finished the joint, both completely stoned from it.

“I wish I could stay shit-faced forever. It makes everything easier.” He said then his head leaning against the couch. I looked over at him a little bit confused but then laughed a bit.

“What do you mean?” I asked him curiously since I had no idea what he was suddenly talking about. He turned to me tucking a leg under him directly facing me. His eyes were red and his pupils huge but you could see his wonderful amber eyes.

“You know being with you, talking to you is more relaxed from my side. You’re my angel when I’m wasted Y/N.” I turned around taking the same position than him looking into his eyes. What do they always say drunken mind but sober thoughts? And Richard always got deeper in conversation when he was high. I didn’t know what to say to this I could feel my heart pounding in my chest more intense than before. He slowly leaned towards me until the point where our lips touched each other. One hand on my cheek the other one steadying him on the couch he kissed me but this time it was more passionate. His hand moved down to my shirt slightly tugging at it but I stopped him, I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too but not like this. He was way too drunk and high.

“Richard don’t, you’re drunk.” I whispered against his lips looking into his eyes. 

“I love you Y/N. I love you.” He responded his hands still on my hips playing with the hem of my shirt. Wait did he just? Oh Christ Richard. 

“Richard I…I love you too.” Knowing he would forget about this the next morning and one of it would wake up heart broke I still confessed it. He cupped his hands around my face pressing his lips on mine kissing me deeply. The sensation of the kiss and how much love he put into it stunned me but I broke it after a few seconds. “You should sleep now Speight.” I whispered against his cheek softly caressing his cheek.

“I don’t want too Y/N. I want to sleep with you.” Richard said but I shook my head.

“I want you but not like this.” I responded pressing a short kiss on his lips before I got up taking his hand to pull him up from the couch but instead he just pulled me back causing that I landed it on his lap.

“I can sleep here too; I’m too lazy to get up.” He said as I landed on his lap. I let out a short sigh at least he agreed to go to sleep.

“Alright then lay down and close your eyes.” I demanded in a soft tone getting up from his lap again so he could lay down. He stretched himself before he laid down on the couch; gladly it was big enough for two people to sleep at since I was also too lazy to walk to his bedroom. Rich slipped a bit back to give me some more space. I crawled next to him resting my head on his chest. 

“I love you.” He whispered wrapping his arms around me, falling asleep not a second later. Watching him for a few minutes I also fell asleep travelling into the world of dreams.

A loud groan woke up me up the next morning a little confused I turned around to face a total wrecked Richard. How much did we drink last night? My freaking head hurts like hell and the man next to me didn’t look any better, his eyes were still red and his hair totally messed up.

“Christ how much did we drink last night?”He asked running his fingers through his hair. I slowly remembered everything what he said to me last night, him confessing that he’s in love with me and that it was easier for him to talk about it when he was stoned. “Hey Y/N, you there?” Waving his hand in front of my face he dragged me back into reality.

“What…I mean yeah I’m here. Do…Do you remember anything from last night?” I asked him a little unsure already knowing his answer but maybe there was he slight change he remembered something, just a bit. He rubbed his hand over his face and thought about my question for a while.

“No, not a thing just that we went to the bar and that’s it. Did I do something?” He asked me his voice sounded a bit worried now.

“You didn’t do something but you said something.” I told him as I got up from the couch running my fingers through my hair to straighten them a bit. His eyes widened at my answer before he jumped up and looked at me.

“What did I say? Was it something bad?” He asked suddenly getting hella nervous almost stumbling over his own words.

“No not at all…you…uhm you told me that you love me.” I said the man in standing in front of me wasn’t the calm cool dude he always was, he nervously kept running his fingers through his hair some beads of sweat covering his forehead now.

“Oh God…Christ…Y/N.” He stuttered trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. “I don’t know how to say it.” Richard shortly closed his eyes to calm down a little but it didn’t work at all.

“Just tell me.” I said watching the nervous ball in front of me. He looked at me again, some sweat pearls running down his temporal bone now. 

“I…I… Love you, Y/N. I’ve been in love with you for a while now but I was too afraid to tell you and I can only talk about this with alcohol or getting stoned.” Stumbling over his own words, he walked up to me grabbing my face, smashing his lips on mine kissing me with all the love he had. My heart started racing faster at his words and I teared up a little bit because of how nervous he was to tell me this. I kissed him back with the same amount of love placing one hand on his cheek and my other on his neck. He slowly pulled back after a while leaning his forehead against mine fast breathing.

“I love you too Richard, I’m so glad you told me.” I whispered a bright smile now turning up on my lips before I softly kissed him again, caressing his cheek with my thumb.

“I said it, it wasn’t that hard.” He said proud of himself a big happy smile hushing over his face. I giggled at his reaction, he was so cute sometimes that you just want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the world. “Let’s get some breakfast, I’m hungry.” Rich suggested then taking my hand and lacing our fingers with each other before we left his apartment to eat something.


End file.
